leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
EP184
}} All That Glitters! (Japanese: ヤミカラス！うばわれたバッジ！！ ! The Stolen Badges!!) is the 184th episode of the Pokémon anime. It was first broadcast in Japan on February 8, 2001 and in the United States on December 15, 2001. Blurb On their way to Olivine City, Brock and Misty break for lunch while Ash polishes his Johto League badges. As he shines each one, he sets them on the tree stump in front of him. Three Murkrow emerge from a nearby bush and perform a synchronized song and dance for our heroes. Delighted by the impromptu entertainment, the gang is shocked when the Murkrow grab Ash's badges and fly away. Will Ash be able to track down the Murkrow and reclaim his badges or will the Murkrow prove too adroit for Ash? Plot polishes his Badges as he and wait for to finish cooking. sees what appears to feather dusters in the bushes and this soon catches everyone's attention. goes towards the bushes and three emerge. Ash looks them up on his Pokédex. The Murkrow distract the group by dancing and singing, and then steal Ash's Badges before flying up onto a branch. Ash sends out , who knocks the Murkrow out of the tree. Ash runs towards the Murkrow, but the Murkrow fight back by kicking mud into Ash's face, and then fly off. Noctowl follows them, but the Murkrow all attack at once and knocks it out. Brock uses his 's to track the Murkrow, and it soon locates the thieving trio. Brock notices that the Murkrow are shining the Badges at the sun, and suggests they simply like them because of their shiny nature. In any case, Ash goes over asks them for the Badges, but they fly off. Golbat tries to follow, but it gets knocked out. Pikachu knocks out the Murkrow all at once with a , causing them to fall to the ground. Ash and Pikachu move to get the Badges back, but Pikachu is snatched by 's claw. As Team Rocket begins to float away in their balloon, the Murkrow perch inside it. Unable to get Jessie's earring and 's golden kobana, one of the Murkrow pops the balloon. Team Rocket plummets to the ground, and a caged Pikachu lands near Ash. Team Rocket emerge from the crash unscathed. James then reaches into his pockets and soon sees the Murkrow with several of his prized bottle caps. He is furious and demands that his bottle caps be returned. James rushes forward, only to trip on a tree root and be laughed at by the Murkrow. Ash releases Pikachu from his cage, and soon chases after the Murkrow, and James follows suit. The Murkrow land on a cliff ledge, thinking they are safe from being caught. James, however, rushes onto the scene with a bazooka and shoots a net at them. Unfortunately, when Team Rocket tug on the rope connected to the net, they pull a large boulder instead. The large weight difference flings Team Rocket away. Ash remains set on getting back his Fog Badge because of the work he and his Pokémon put into obtaining them. He uses his 's to climb up to the Murkrow. He soon spots the Murkrow gazing at their glittering finds and decides a sneak attack will be the best approach. Ash manages to crawl over and grab back his Fog Badge. In his excitement he shouts, and the Murkrow immediately go on the attack and knock him down the hill. The group come up with another, Misty and Ash will distract the Murkrow with shiny objects while Brock and retrieve the stolen Badges. The plan is successful until Togepi accidentally blows their cover. Ash has another plan and sends in Noctowl. Noctowl flies in and , causing the Murkrow to let their guard down, and Noctowl snatches the . Noctowl starts to fly away, with the Murkrow close behind, when a sudden gust blows all of the Pokémon to the ground. It turns out to be Team Rocket in their latest mecha, the Mega Murkrow Mark 5. They use their machine's vacuum to suck up all of the shiny objects that the Murkrow collected. As the Murkrow are about to be caught, Ash blocks the vacuum air and saves the trio. Team Rocket are about to strike the Murkrow with their mecha's beak, but Noctowl knocks the machine backwards. The Rocket trio decide to gran Pikachu, and snatch him with a giant claw from their mecha’s mouth. James finally locates his missing bottle caps, so Jessie and Meowth decide to change tact and whip up a strong wind to blow the twerps away. Noctowl flies into action, and it then teams up with the Murkrow trio and together they fly in different directs to confuse Team Rocket. The tactic leads the machine’s legs to short-circuit, allowing the Pokémon to retrieve Pikachu. On Noctowl's back, Pikachu delivers a which sends Team Rocket blasting off again. Ash gets back his missing Fog Badge and thanks the Murkrow for their help. With that, Ash and are off for more adventures. Major events Debuts Pokémon debuts TV episode debuts * Characters Humans * * * * Jessie * James Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: (US and international), (Japan) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; flashback) * ( ; flashback) * ( ; ) * ( ) * ( ) * (Falkner's; flashback) * ( ; flashback) * ( ; flashback) * ( ; flashback) * (×3) Trivia * The dub title of this episode is a reference to the phrase "All that glitters is not gold", which is also used by the dub title of All That Glitters is Not Golden!. * This is the first episode to use music from The Power of One. However, the background music is replaced in the dub. Errors * When is talking about all the that helped him earn his Johto League Badges, he mentions (while actually showing a ) and . The Pokémon shown belonged to Falkner and Bugsy, respectively, and not to Ash (who, in fact, never even owned a Scyther). Dub edits * The original airing of this episode on Hungama TV in started the episode directly from the title card, skipping the part of the episode that comes before it. In other languages |zh_cmn= |cs= |nl= |de= |fr_eu= |he=פיתוי נוצץ |it= |pt_br= |es_la= |es_eu= |pl= |hi=चमकीली चीज़े उन्हें पसंद है! }} 184 Category:Episodes written by Shinzō Fujita Category:Episodes by one-time storyboarders Category:Episodes directed by Masayuki Matsumoto Category:Episodes animated by Tomoaki Kado Category:Episodes in which an alternately colored Pokémon appears de:Diebische Kramurx es:EP186 fr:EP184 ja:無印編第184話 zh:精灵宝可梦 第185集